Glade of the Spirit Blade
by SkyUchiha13
Summary: It's not really a naruto fanfiction but there wasn't anywhere else where it could possibly fit. But enough of that this story is about a person, her name is not mentioned. Sorry about being vague but i'm terrible at summaries and I don't want to tell you what happens because then there won't be any fun in reading it. Don't want to take the fun out of reading it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Glade of the Spirit Blade:

Chapter one- Witching Hour Call

CLASSHH! There was a loud clash of steel on steel from the room next to mine. I strided through the darkness in my room as though it was broad daylight, but it is in fact 12:25. I entered the next room and there was... nothing. I tried the switch, but it didn't work. I ran back into my own room, and I grabbed my flashlight off of the nightstand next to my bed. I reentered the other room and look around for anything that could have possibly made the sound, my search failed. I didn't find anything and I was going back to my room when, I slipped on the slick floor and landed flat on my back. I groaned and was about to sit back up when I saw something on the ceiling, I reached for the flashlight I had dropped and aimed it at the ceiling. There was something written on the ceiling, well not written drawn. It was some kind of symbol. I ran out of the house, not even pausing to put on my slippers at the very least, and ran to the garage and grabbed the step-ladder that my mom occasionally used to change a lightbulb and that sort of stuff, and I ran back into the room with the ladder in hand. I set up the ladder under what seemed to be the center of the symbol, and reached out to touch it, the second my fingers came in contact with it, the symbol light up. It was blinding, I was thrown against the wall my some sort of force.

I was about to get up when, CLANG! A sword still in the sheathe fell in front of me, out of the pitch-black of night a voice called saying "Unsheathe it, unsheathe it, unsheathe it and gain immeasurable power.". I was intrigued by what this voice had said and I reached out and grabbed the sword, I was going to unsheathe it! But then the phone rang, I set down the sword and ran to get the phone. I picked it up and answered it, it was my mom. She said that she was probably not going to get back tonight due to some stuff that came up at work, and all those phrases that mothers always say when they are about to leave you alone for an extended period of time. She said bye and as did I, I then went back to the room, but before I got two steps away from the phone, It rang. I walked back and answered it, this time it was my dad and he also said that he wasn't going to get back tonight because there was a lot work to be finished before tomorrow and that some of the people had called in sick and yada, yada, yada. He ended the call in the usual fatherly manner, I stood there half-expecting it to ring again.

After standing there for two minutes I walked back to the room, I picked up the sword again and I was milliseconds away from unsheathing it when, the phone rang... AGAIN! I walked back to the phone and answered it, this time it was one of those people who call to tell you if something bad has happened to someone in your family he said that my mom had died in an elevator accident when the cable snapped and she plummeted thirteen stories to her demise. I was shocked, I sank down to my knees and the phone slipped out of my hand. Silent tears slid down my cheeks. I felt numb inside, but the phone rang again. Instinctively I answered it, it was the same person as last time. This time he said that my dad had fell from the top of the thirteenth fleet of stair all the way to the bottom, and died on impact. I can't believe this is happening to me! Like a zombie I walked very slowly to my room and closed the door... CLICK!

I sat in there silently crying staring at some random point on the wall. Then I remembered what the voice had said "Unsheathe it, unsheathe it, unsheathe it and gain immeasurable powers.". I had hope, I wasn't about to let something like this get me down in the dumps! I stood up and like an ancient samurai prepared to fight to the death I stood and strided to the room containing the sword, I threw open the door. I walked over to the sword and unsheathed it. I glowed brighter than the sun, It erased all the darkness that had previously filled the room. Out of the white abbiss a voice called "You are now Glade the wielder of the spirit blade, the one you used to be no longer exists! The blade that you have in hand is the spirit blade, it reflect the spirit of its wielder! If its wielder has a strong spirit the blade is strong, likewise if the wielder's spirit is weak so will the blade! Take this blade and survive, the demons of death have reaped the rest of your family, they are now coming for you! The blade will not guide itself, it needs you to do that. The spirits of the previous wielders shall help you, train you, and advise you. Listen to them, they are the only ones that know what is in store for you!".

Eyes closed I stood there, My memories receded to the farthest corners of my mind, I felt some sort of change occur. I knew I was no longer the one who I used to be... but if the me of the past didn't exist, why did I? I heard a clang in the kitchen and I opened my eyes and sword back in the sheathe I walked into the kitchen, there searching for something there was a person who had died in a car crash thirteen days ago, when her father had attempted to drive her to school, drunk. She had died of blood loss later on at the hospital where they had taken her for treatment, she didn't die a quick and painless death like her father. This person, was my best friend and still is even after her death. Her hands were dripping with blood, there was blood splattered all over her face, her shirt and pants were also splattered in blood. Her eyes where two dark sphere that seemed to penetrate everything, but there were tears coming out of her eyes. Tears of blood.

End chapter one

Author Note:

Questions about the story so far? Ask them, I will respond to them as soon as I can. ^_^ Arigato! (Thank-you in japanese)


	2. Chapter 2

Glade of the Spirit Blade:

Chapter Two- Tears of Blood

There she was in the flesh my best friend, who was... dead. Her eyes looked at me vacantly, and she then smiled a smile of something not of this world... the smile of the dead! She walked like a zombie towards me, still with the smile. There were footprints of blood left behind wherever she stepped.. I Flinched and took a step back, she looked confused by my action, but then her unnatural grin widened, and it was more unnatural than the sadistic grins of the characters in the anime. She then leaped at me, exposing fangs... there was a blinding flash of light! Then there was a spirit of a young girl with long blonde hair standing next to me, her eyes held the wisdom one could only acquire after thousands of years... but they also showed an air of pain that even one thousand years couldn't extinguish... she then said in a commanding voice "Unsheathe the blade and fight, don't stand there like a coward. You have a life to lead, so don't die at the hands of this death demon!" she had a commanding presence, one could not help but listen and find meaning in her words... I unsheathed the blade and I attacked. I missed the first time after she leaned back and barely evaded the slash, but she then leaned forwards... that was a fatal mistake! I brought the blade back down and I managed to get a deep enough cut, and she died almost immediately. Before her death her eyes returned to normal and in a raspy voice she said, "I know you will miss me, but I am always with you. So don't grieve my death so much... it hurts me more than it hurts you, watching you suffer... because of... me...".

She looked so sad to be leaving and going back to wherever she had gone after death. I asked the spirit that had come out of the sword to aid me "Is there anything I can do to help her?" the spirit looked distant for a moment as though she was recalling something of her past... she then said "There is nothing..." a single tear slid down her cheek and splatter on the ground, at the same moment my friend turned into dust... and drifted away on a sudden breeze that came from the open window in the kitchen. Once again, I was over taken by grief. But that was soon replaced with determination to destroy those who didn't respect the dead. As well as their moments of peace away from this world. Then with a determined look I said "What's next?" the spirit then gave me a sideways glance, sighed, then she said "For now you should wipe that expression off your face, this was only the first one... the next ones will be... tougher..." with the grim look on her face I didn't doubt what she said for a moment. I resheathed the blade and carried it to the room where it had been for... who knows how long, and placed the blade on the old four-poster bed. But then I noticed what looked like that hting you placed a sword in that was for ceremonial purposes or of great importance, I carried the sword over to it and gently set it in place. The sword gave off a small gleam in appreciation. I walked out of the room and went into my own.

When I opened my door I was shocked to see the spirit hovering over my computer, looking at it as though she'd never seen a computer before in her entire life. But based on her clothes -which was a sky blue kimono, with a snowflake pattern- it looked like she hadn't lived during the age of electricity. I then asked "Aren't you going to stay with the sword?" after a pause she said "You'll understand why when you become one of the spirits in the blade..." when it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer I said "What do you mean by 'when you become one of the spirits in the the blade'?". She then returned her gaze to the computer and completely ignored my question! Seriously! Spirits these days! Can't even get them to answer a simple question! Based on what she said I was one day going to be one of the spirits inside the sword... but what does that mean? Heh... heh... now i'm kinda nervous!

End Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Glade of the Spirit Blade:  
>Chapter Three- Forest (Part One)<br>I suppose I looked nervous... because with a hint of exasperation she then said "What? are you freaking out already? Now isn't the time there are more on the way... plus there is somewhere we need to go.". After a few seconds of searching for words I said "Where are we going?" she replied saying "You'll know when you get there." I was then led out the door and into the biting cold of night. The were bats and owls on the horizon, cats ran through the allies chasing the occasional rat or mouse. We walked and we walked through the seemingly endless labyrinth of streets until we arrived at a mammoth forest. She allowed me a moment to rest and to take in the sheer size of the trees. After a moment I caught my breath, I then said "Whoa." she simply nodded in agreement with my remark. After a moment she judged that it was time we moved on.  
>The forest was amazing, it was teeming with night wild life, as well as the occasional meadow with a sea if grasses and wild flowers, at one point we came across a massive cliff... unfortunately we had to climb up. It was steep- in fact the angle was over 90 degrees closer to 100- and the angle wasn't even the worst part. The rocks were lose and most of them were slippery so the climb was extremely treacherous, not to even mention that tonight was a new moon so there wasn't even any moonlight to see in the dark of night. Having never really climbed anything higher than a rock wall in P.E. I was really starting to tire after about six meters... on the other hand the spirit was floating around waiting for me to catch up, like this was the easiest thing in the world. Eventually we... I reached the top, and guess what... no more breaks. But, thankfully it was flat for a while... so we walked, and we hiked, and we walked, and we hiked, and we walked some more, and we hiked some more, and then there was a lot more walking, and a lot more hiking... until we arrived in a large village hidden in the leaves... It feels familiar, but I don't know why.<br>End Chapter three... Part one


End file.
